


Druty

by Satanachia



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Duchy vs Zombie, Gen, Gospoda Pod Złamanym Piórem, Holocaust
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-17
Updated: 2016-01-17
Packaged: 2018-05-14 12:41:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5744236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Satanachia/pseuds/Satanachia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Pisane na Duchy vs Zombie 2014 i nie przeproszę za ten tekst. Po prostu nie.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Druty

**Author's Note:**

> Pisane na Duchy vs Zombie 2014 i nie przeproszę za ten tekst. Po prostu nie.

— Ty będziesz złodziejem, a ja policjantem! — komenderuje Mareczek i wciska w dłonie przyjaciela plastikowy pistolet i wypełnioną podartymi papierami zrywkę, a raczej worek z łupem, jak sam woli to nazywać.

Johann spogląda zmęczonym wzrokiem na trzymane w dłoniach przedmioty i mówi cicho:

— Ale ja nie chcę znowu być złodziejem... 

— Bzdura — prycha Mareczek i kładzie dłonie na biodrach, przyjmując pozę przyuważoną u telewizyjnych stróżów prawa. -- Każdy wie, że policjantem może być tylko ktoś duży, a złodziejem ktoś maleńki, jak ty, żeby przeciskał się przez druty!

Johann drga na słowo "druty" i przyciska mocniej do piersi plastikowy pistolecik.

— Tata... — mówi cicho i przełyka ślinę. — Tata poszedł na druty.

Mareczek patrzy na przyjaciela bez zrozumienia, a Johann kręci tylko głową w rezygnacji. Nie potrafi mu tego wytłumaczyć. nie chce wytłumaczyć. 

_Tego nie da się wytłumaczyć._

— Muszę już iść, przepraszam — oddaje Mareczkowi przedmioty i nie czekając na odpowiedź odbiega w stronę niedalekiego ogrodzenia, by rozpłynąć się tuż za nim.

— Ty zawsze musisz już iść! — woła za nim rozdrażniony Mareczek. — Nigdy nie możesz zostać! Pewnie jak tata, chodzisz na druty! -- dodaje po chwili z mściwością, charakterystyczną dla rozkapryszonych dzieci i zbiera swoje zabawki. 

*

— Już jesteś? — pyta ojciec, zerkając na niego znad gazety, gdy tylko Mareczek staje w salonie.

— Johann musiał iść — burczy w odpowiedzi Mareczek, chociaż wie, że ojciec nie pochwala takiego zachowania. — On zawsze musi iść. Zawsze! Pewnie musi iść z tatą na te swoje druty! Dlaczego my nie chodzimy na druty?

— Co powiedziałeś? — pyta ostro jego ojciec, a Mareczek dosłownie zapada się w sobie i czmycha na przedpokój i dalej, do swojego pokoju z nadzieją, że ojciec nie będzie chciał za nim podążyć, zbyt zajęty rubryką sportową.

Ojciec nie przychodzi a Mareczek szybko zapomina o całym incydencie.

*

— To był błąd — mówi Kamil, przysiadając na łóżku. 

— Co było błędem, kochanie? — pyta jego żona, Alicja, nie podnosząc wzroku znad czytanej właśnie książki.

— Przeprowadzka tutaj! — odpowiada szybko Kamil. — Najpierw były te przeklęte psy...

— Tylko mu się śniły...

— Później ten stary szwab z domu obok!

— Pan Janewski to bardzo miły starszy człowiek i nie życzę sobie, żebyś... — zaczęła gniewnie Alicja, ale Kamil przerwał jej gwałtownie:

— Spytał mnie dzisiaj dlaczego nie chodzimy na druty jak jego znajomy. 

— Kochanie, nie możesz doszukiwać się drugiego dna w każdym zdaniu Marka. On ma dopiero osiem lat, pewnie zasłyszał to od jakiegoś starszego kolegi.

— Oczywiście, że od starszego — syczy mężczyzna przez zaciśnięte zęby. Przechyla się przez łóżko i wyciąga z dłoni Alicji książkę, zmuszając ją, by na niego spojrzała. — Ma na imię Johann i ma pasiaste wdzianko. Nie wiesz? Chwalił się tym przy ostatnim śniadaniu.

— Nie może ich widzieć, geny wygasły — mówi kobieto cichym głosem.

— Może — odpowiada z mocą Kamil.

— Dobry boże...

**Author's Note:**

> Na Gospodzie komentarz Martynax uświadomił mnie, że osoby nieorientujące się w tematyce, mogą nie zrozumieć sensu tytułu.  
> "Iść na druty", w obozie znaczyło samobójstwo - najprościej było je popełnić idąc właśnie na okalające obóz ogrodzenie - do więźniów poza konkretną linią strzelano bez ostrzeżenia, po to, by zabić.  
> W niektórych obozach ogrodzenie było pod wysokim napięciem, więc straż nie zawracała sobie głowy strzelaniem, chyba, że dla zabawy i czekali aż obozowicz się usmaży.


End file.
